Varakamber
Uuendused kuni 79. mänguni sisse kantud. Hilisem alles logides. Loot hakkab üha enam istuma Google spreadsheetil. Link Fleepis. Sest seal on muudatusi teha palju parem =Tegelaste personaalne kraam= Machio * Seljas käes # Mithril chain shirt +2 (tier 2, free movement) # Ring of protection +2 # Crystal leggings of armor (Bracers of Armor +1 & DR 1/- ) * Kaasas # öösel nägemise piksilm # mingine õnne-ripats # tammepärg Mauza # Waterskin, täietud eluveega # Explorer's outfit # Breastplate +1 (tier 1 free movement) # Halberd +1 (tier 1 mastercraft) # Javelin (Spiritual berserker javelin) # Backpack (ka selle küljes): ## Bedroll ## Flint and steel ## Blanket, winter ## Crossbow, light ## Arrows, 48tk ## Bolts, 50tk ## Bolts MW, 18tk ## Candle, 20tk ## Tikke, 20tk ## Grappling Hook ## Rope, silk ## Plaatina (500 seekli väärtuses) ## Gold (25 seekli väärtuses) ## Hõbe 12 lb (300 seeklit) ## 1 maakaart # Belt Pouch: ## Caltrops, 2tk ## Dagger MW, 2tk #Potion Belt: ##Spider Climb Mujal: ## Ring of Protection (+2 AC) ## Naomawagi sõrmus charges, cure midagi; 33. mängus kukkus ja sõrmus stablas ära ## Buldani õnnemünt / day add +1d6 to AC (armor bonus) after being hit - to possibly avoid physical damage. Does not increase touch AC; Alates 28. mängust genereeritud loot ## Gauntlets of ogre str +2 ## Amulet of con +2 ## Flail +1 (võeti ära, aga on kindlustatud Angharis) # 10 Mõõka Orland Mardaki hullunud venna tornist: ## longsword (anghari teras) ## MW silver dagger ## MW shortsword ## MW dagger ## MW scimiter ## MW rapiir ## MW bastard sword ## MW longsword ## MW greatsword ## Tier 5 Armor piercing (ignore up to 2 physical DR) raging (+2 damage @ rage) +1 ((mastercraft) magic) keen (17-20/x2), undead-bane (+2d6 dam vs undead), ghost touch (no miss chance vs incorporeal) soulbound (magic enchantments ineffective if not wielded by Mauza) greatsword # Tier 3 nec alloy hellebard !!! (lightweight ja mighty crit) Tsunsun * Gulunacci's unfinished set * Rändamise riided * Ultratron's mw thieves tools +6 * Potion belt 4-6 * mw Scroll case * Backbag * Winterblanket * Bedroll * Waterskin * Lantern - bullseye * Flint & Steel * Almando IV kirjutav raamat - familiar, +2x2 knowledge any * Master spellbook - pole tegelasel * weapons belt * Durable light necron alloy Rapier (Divine focus; +250 skl punane kalliskivi pidemes) (Tier 5 - light, durable, +1 attack rolls) * 4 mw Dagger's (Tier 1 - +1 attack rolls) * väga väga tühi spell component pouch (EDIT: Tsunsun koguaeg kasutab mingeid spelle, mis võtavad komponente, seega DM otsustas, et Tsunsun lasi jooksupoisil käia vütspoodniku juures temale vajalikke komponente ostmas) * Kusagil veel: 4750 skl eest kalliskive (alla 250 skl väärtuses /tk) Xorton # Linased riided # Kott # puust hundikujud 10 tk # väits # Spell component pouch # Potion belt # Kaelas Mithrilist kett ja teemandiga ripats, võti karbile küljes - Läks Machio kätte hoiule # Käes Quarterstaff Grove'is # puust karp - muutub hõbedast punase sametiga vooderdatud karbiks, sees Talisae Druiidi raamat, Talisae artifact (4 charge'i), võti on kaelakee küljes -- Tsunsun: Me vist kasutasime vahepeal neid natuke??? Amos Nerone *Backpack **Waterskin **Flint & steel **Winterblanket & Bedroll **Soap **Katelokk, lusikad, noad **40 noolt **2 MW viskenuga *Potion belt **1 Cure light wounds potion *Belt pouch **Dagger - Daudreliina oma, ilmselt maagiline **Magical punching dagger +1, 4x scorpion poison (DC 18, - 2x 1d6 str), poison in dagger cannot be detected *Quiver **20 MW noolt *MW Std. Leather (-1 check penalty, 1 DR) *MW Longsword *MW Longbow Mighty (+2), crit x4 (+1 attack roll, + 1x critical) *90 Seeklit =Party ühisvara Lindoria kindluses= Sularaha * Kuldseeklid 15 (1500 skl) * Seeklid 92153 (92153 skl) * Punased 127 (1,27 skl) * Klounimündid 200 (200 skl) * Varakambrist tasumata, kuid juba tehtud jooksvad kulutused 0-68 mängudest: Võimalikud investeeringud Planche'i pruulikotta ja Arnandi majja (66. mäng); Metallid * Kuld: 14,4k skl vääringus (72 lb) * Hõbe: 36,75k skl vääringus (1470 lb) * Adamantium: 148,75k vääringus * Mithril: 12,1 k skl vääringus (60,5lb) * Necron alloy: 16,5 lb * Anghari teras - 312,9 lb * Tina - 54 lb * Vask - 81 lb * Pronks - 220 lb (72. mäng) Mitmesugused strateegilised riiklikud ressursid ("Gold Bars") * 5,6 GB - Strateegiline vili Angharist (laias laastus 28 päeva 10k inimesele @ 2 Mcal/day) * 3,5 GB - Strateegiline härjaliha (härjad) Angharist * 2,3 GB - Sõjavarustus Lindoriast kohapeal ning Angharist viljakaravanidega (saab sõjaüksust formeerides kasutada värbamiskulude vähendamiseks vmt) * 2,2 GB - Korralikud vankrid riigi asjade ajamiseks või alamatele müümiseks * 2,8 GB - klouni aedviljad ja vili, mis tulid deklaratsiooniga; * 1,0 GB - Orkide sõjavarustus; * 0,1 GB - Metallimaagist ülejäägina saadud 500 lb ehitusmaterjali (sidusaine toormaterjal); KOKKU - 17,5 GB erinevat strateegilist manti Sissekasseerimata võlad * Urr Machiole 50 skl kaardi eest (Urr suri ei surnud infektsiooni kätte); Tasutud võlad * Sharen Koznik - 5000 skl (ära kulutatud); * Boris Mauzale - 200 skl (send to: Mauza charsheet); * Tšekk hõbedale Borissi varakambrist (sent to: Thori käes); * Atuki võlg (sent to: klounimündid @ varakamber); * Khad bazuki 10k skl teenused (sent to: iseseisvusdeklaratsioon muutis selle olematuks); * Borisi "Hõbedat nagu kanda jaksate" Maagiline varustus Mundane Equipment # Silk Rope (100 ft) - 16 ühikut # Grappling Hook - 16 ühikut # Bullseye Latern - 3 ühikut # Torches - 8 ühikut # Flint and Steel - 3 ühikut # Waterskin - 8 ühikut # Winterblanket & Bedroll - 3 ühikut # Net - 4 ühikut # Crowbar - 4 ühikut # MW Manacles with lock & key - 4 ühikut # tint, sulg, tühi raamat veekindla suletava karbiga - 4 ühikut # adventure clothes - 3 ühikut # whetstone - 4 ühikut # niit-nõel - 8 ühikut # soap - 4 ühikut # potion belts 4-6 - 4 ühikut # pada - 2 ühikut # woodaxe - 8 ühikut # MW climbing kit - 4 ühikut # katelokk, lusikad, noad - 4 komplekti # caltrops - 20 kotti # marbles - 20 kotti # trail ration - 28 ühikut # suur vanker - 1 ühik # hobused (light horse) - 4 3 2 tükki isendit Neljas PC-de käsul hukati , Kolmas anti mõõduvõtu eest auhinnaks pugaalikute pealikule # puudrikomplekt # kivi, paber, käärid # holy water - 25 (40st) liitrit # 4 x mastercraft (Tier 1, +1 att rolls) heavy crossbow # 4 x masterwork Tier 1 (free movement) stud leathers # Arcanist light mithril chain shirt Misc # Kirst seemnete/sibulate/taimedega (500 poundi) # Cursed katana (shaluban'i nimi peal) - kaks meremeest tapsid teineteist sellepärast - kapten viis Regna lähedal asuvale tillukesele kaljusaarele peitu # Kurikuulus Avarona raamat (jalutas "liblikaga" minema) # Wyrmling Brass dragon, vanasti - (Suur ja huvitav "tammetõru" e. õlijärvest leitud lohemuna, mis riputati grove'i tamme otsa) # Heavy adamantium pickaxe